A user of a processing device may have an impairment which may require the user to use an accessibility application on the processing device to compensate for the impairment. For example, if the user is visually impaired, the user may execute an accessibility application to magnify at least a portion of data displayed on a display screen of the processing device.
Existing accessibility applications such as, for example, a magnifier for magnifying at least a portion of data displayed on a display screen, may present the magnified data on the display screen in a different context. The accessibility applications also may magnify a system cursor in proportion with the magnified data. However, operating systems typically do not provide an application with a mechanism to hide an un-magnified system cursor from a video driver associated with a display screen. Instead, some third party applications use drivers to implement magnification to get around this problem. Thus, without using such third party applications, two cursors may be displayed on the display screen, a magnified cursor and an un-magnified cursor. Presentation of the two cursors on the display screen may tend to mislead and confuse the user.